warner_bros_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Bros. Family Entertainment
Notable films Theatrical films * Wizards of the Lost Kingdom (1985, co-production with Renaissance Pictures) * The Magic Voyage (1992, UK distribution only, distributed in the US by Hemdale Pictures) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992, Finland distribution only, co-production with Kroyer Films, Youngheart Productions and FAI Films, distributed in Vietnam by FPT Communications, the US by 20th Century Fox and Japan by Toshiba Miramax Communications) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * Free Willy (1993, co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993, home video distribution only, distributed theatrically by Miramax Films and LIVE Entertainment, co-production with Turner Pictures, Film Roman and WMG) * The Secret Garden (1993) * George Balanchine's The Nutcracker (1993) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) * Thumbelina (1994, produced by Don Bluth Entertainment) * Black Beauty (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994, produced by Don Bluth Entertainment) * Little Giants (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The NeverEnding Story III (1994, non-US distribution only, distributed in the US by Miramax Films) * Richie Rich (1994, co-production with Silver Pictures, Davis Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) * Born to Be Wild (1995) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995, non-US distribution only, produced by Don Bluth Entertainment, distributed in the US by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * A Little Princess (1995) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995, co-production with Regency Enterprises) * The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) * It Takes Two (1995, co-production with Rysher Entertainment) * Gumby: The Movie (1995, German distribution only, co-production with Premavision, Inc., distributed in the US by Arrow Releasing Inc.) * The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996, German distribution only, produced by The Kushner-Locke Company and Savoy Pictures) * Space Jam (1996) * Shiloh (1996) * Cats Don't Dance (1997, co-production with Turner Feature Animation) * A Rat's Tale (1997, produced by Augsburger Puppenkiste) * The Fearless Four (1997) * Air Bud (1997, UK distribution only, distributed in the US by Walt Disney Pictures) * Wild America (1997, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997, co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Pippi Longstocking (1997, home video distribution only, produced by Nelvana, Svensk Filmindustri and Téléfilm Canada) * Quest for Camelot (1998, co-production with Parlophone Communications, co-distribution with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * The King and I (1999, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * The Iron Giant (1999) * Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999) * Pokémon: The First Movie (1999, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) * Tobias Totz and His Lion (1999) * My Dog Skip (2000, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) * The Scarecrow (2000) * Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) * Cats & Dogs (2001, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * The Little Polar Bear (2001) * Scooby-Doo (2002, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) * Kangaroo Jack (2003, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004, co-production with Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment) * Laura's Star (2004) * The Polar Express (2004, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, ImageMovers, Playtone, Golden Mean) * Racing Stripes (2005, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) * Corpse Bride (2005, co-production with Laika and Tim Burton Productions) * The Little Polar Bear 2 – The Mysterious Island (2005) * The Thief Lord (2006, German distribution only, distributed in the US by 20th Century Fox) * Saving Shiloh (2006) * The Ant Bully (2006, co-production with Legendary Pictures, Playtone and DNA Productions) * Happy Feet (2006, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller and Animal Logic) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008, co-production with Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation) * Little Dodo (2008) * Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock (2009, co-production with Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital and Troublemaker Studios) * Laura's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian (2009) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Cruel and Unusual Films and Animal Logic) * Yogi Bear (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Top Cat: The Movie (2011, distributed with Vertigo Films, co-produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Anima Studios and Illusion Studios) * Dolphin Tale (2011, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) * Happy Feet Two (2011, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Animal Logic) * Laura's Star and the Dream Monsters (2011) * The Lego Movie (2014, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) * Dolphin Tale 2 (2014, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) * Max (2015, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Storks (2016) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) Direct-to-video films Live-action films * Dennis the Menace Strikes Again (1998) * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998, co-production with Saban Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) * Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective (2009, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009, co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera) * Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove (2010) Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005, released theatrically in select cities part of Kidtoon Films) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) Looney Tunes * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Others * The Snow Queen (1995) * The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) * Wakko's Wish (1999, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999, Australia and New Zealand distribution only, co-production with Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network) * Millionaire Dogs (1999) * The Scarecrow (2000) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) * The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2002) * The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2003) * The Little Polar Bear: Nanouk's Rescue (2003) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2004) * The Little Polar Bear: A Visitor from the South Pole (2004) * Nine Dog Christmas (2004) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Laura's Christmas Star (2006) Notable television shows * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (1986-present, with Hasbro Studios Laserdisc) * The Shoe People (1987-1992, with Hasbro Studios Laserdisc) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995, with Amblin Entertainment) * Taz-Mania (1991–1995) * Rupert (1991–1997) * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (1986) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) * The Little Polar Bear (1992-1993) * Animaniacs (1993–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) * Freakazoid! (1995–1997, with Amblin Entertainment) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) * Road Rovers (1996–1997) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) * Waynehead (1996–1997, with Nelvana) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998) * The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) * Noah's Island (1997-1999) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997–2000) * Histeria! (1998–2000) * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998–1999, with Amblin Entertainment) * Batman Beyond (1999–2001) * Detention (1999–2000) * Static Shock (2000–2004) * Justice League (2001–2004) * The Zeta Project (2001–2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2005) * Laura's Star (2002–2008) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2005) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2006) * The Little Polar Bear (2002-2003) * Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) * Teen Titans (2003–2006) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) * The Batman (2004–2008) * Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–2006) * Johnny Test (2005–2014; first season only) * Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) * Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * Legion of Super Heroes (2006–2008) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006–2008) * Little Dodo (2007) Category:Warner Bros.